


Hopelessly Devoted

by freewillhurts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Child!Spock, M/M, child!James, child!Leonard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewillhurts/pseuds/freewillhurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first try at Spirk :3 I've just kinda recently gotten obsessed...</p><p>AU. James gets kicked from his home and meets Leonard. They get kidnapped by a junk ship, and later dropped on a random planet to die. Enter Spock and his father to the rescue... Rated T for now until stuff changes ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I started writing a little while back, but only posted a prologue and one chapter, and I really wanted to go forward with this. So I'll be continuing it, but I'd like to hear what you guys think ^-^ I dunno if I'm getting the characters right, so...

James trudged down the dusty Iowan dirt road. Hitching his rucksack higher on his shoulder, he wiped his nose on the back of his hand and sniffled loudly. He'd been kicked out of his own house by his ass of a step-dad, Bert, less than an hour ago. Ever since his mother let that slob into the house, the boy's life had been miserable. The man beat him, got drunk, beat his mom, made her cook for him, kicked the crap out of Jim and his brother, then passed out drunk. That was basically the guy's average day.

_"You can't make him leave, he's only six!" Winona Kirk screeched, running after the man that was carrying her son to be thrown out, Sam, James' brother, following closely behind. The boy was shouting abuse, using words that he shouldn't even know, but the mother could only focus on her baby's panicked expression. "Please, Bert... Don't throw him out, he's just a baby! James!"_

_"I'll do what I want in my own house , woman," he roared. Opening the front door, he launched a rucksack into the front yard, then threw James after it. He then turned and slammed the door without a second glance. From outside, the six year old could hear the sharp smacks, as flesh met flesh, and the screams of pain that followed._

James looked around, searching for a sign that he was approaching the town. He didn't know much, but he knew that the nearest town was pretty far from his home. Seeing the small black outline of building, he started to feel hope. It took him the rest of the day to reach it, but once he arrived, his weariness and sadness were temporarily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the prologue~ It's really short, but I didn't want to put too much in it. It's mostly like a kind of preview... I hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll be posting the first chapter at the same time. Tell me what you think~~


	2. Chapter 1

** Three years later **

James woke up in a strange, cold room. Well, if that's what it could be called... The walls were very close. Close enough that, if he stretched his arms out, he could touch each end of the small space, his palms flat on the surfaces of the metal walls. The space was confining, even for James' small size. And for the first time in his life, the blonde felt claustrophobic.

His breathing speeding up slightly, James looked up and saw that there were three vertical slots cut into the metal in front. Raising himself onto the tip of his toes, he strained to get a look outside. Was Bones here too? Very quietly, he whispered, "Bones? McCoy, you there?" He waited for a few minutes before repeating, louder this time. He almost groaned in relief when he heard a groggy "Wha-...?".

"Bones, I think they got us..." James whispered, trying not to let his voice reveal how scared he actually was.

"Who? ... Aw, shit." Leonard's familiar grumble, spiked with the profanities a child his age shouldn't know yet, almost made the younger boy laugh. Almost. "Couldn't just leave us, could they?"

_The boys were walking through the junkyard. James kicked a piece of scrap metal, that probably came from a trashed ship, and it went flying into a pile, causing a small avalanche of junk. Grinning and giggling softly, he continued the action, laughing every time his projectile hit home. Behind him, he heard Leonard chuckling at his silliness._

_Half an hour or so later, they were returning to their borrowed flat when they heard a faint humming, growing steadily in volume._

_"That sound like an engine to you?" James piped up, looking at Leonard. He was stopped abruptly by the older boy's arm colliding with his chest. Frowning in confusion, the blonde looked up at Bones, who was holding a finger to his lips and listening closely. "Bones...?"_

_Ahead, rising from behind a rather huge pile of trash, a small scavenging ship could be seen._

_"RUN!" Leonard bellowed, grabbing James' hand and pulling him backwards, sprinting away from the ship. The younger boy struggled to keep up, and whenever he fell too much behind, Leonard would pull him up beside him. Looking back, James saw that the ship was right above them, the belly opening up and a giant claw descending upon them. At that point, the blonde tripped over a piece of metal and bashed his head. His vision going dark, he saw Bones crouch down next to him, yelling something, looking absolutely terrified. 'Huh,' the boy thought as his vision gave out, 'so he_ can  _get scared...'._

James leaned back on the cold wall behind him, sliding down until he was sitting. Putting his head between his legs, he tried not to feel too miserable. Bones always said there was no point in crying or dwelling over something that couldn't be avoided.

_James came home crying to Leonard with a black eye._

_"Jim! What the hell happened?" Bones had exclaimed upon seeing the blonde's state._

_Sniffling lightly, James explained that a group of older boys had jumped him and stolen the food he bought for them. Leonard swore, but looked at the younger boy in the eye._

_"Stop crying, Jim." He murmured, not unkindly. "Dust yourself off and wipe your face. There's no use blubbering about it. What's done is done. Instead of feeling sorry, we're gonna do something about it."_

_The next day, the group of boys had been arrested, after being found unconscious and beaten bloody in a bank vault. There had been an anonymous tip that they'd be there, attempting to rob the bank. Yes, it was confusing for the police as well._

It was quiet for a few hours, other than the sound of Bones running into the door of his cell over and over, trying to get out. Finally, they heard the large  _bang_ of a heavy door being opened, and many pairs of footsteps coming down the hall. James pressed himself back harder against the back wall of his cell, trying to melt into the metal. The footsteps stopped a few meters from where he was, and he heard another door opening and the loud yelling of McCoy. A few muted sounds of punches and grunts of pain later, the door to his own cell was opened.

Looking up, James saw a short man, maybe 5'4" - 5'6", standing in front of the opening. He had short cropped dark brown, almost black, hair. He clearly hadn't shaven in a couple weeks, and was wearing dirty jeans, a black t-shirt and an old leather jacket. Human.

"Get up," the man said gruffly, "Cap'n wants to see ya."

"Why?" James asked, attempting to sound indignant, but his words coming out sounding like the frightened little boy he was.

"Shut up." The man replied, grabbing James' arm and dragging him up and pulling him out of the small space.

Looking around with wide eyes, trying to ignore the pain of the man's hand clamped around his arm, he saw that the man's companions weren't as Terran as he was. One was green and very tall, and the other was an odd brown color. James couldn't really distinguish it's eyes from it's ears.

"You let go of him." Growled McCoy, who's face was beaten bloody, and was being held by both of the man's lackeys. He was promptly hit across the head and ordered to be quiet.

"C-Can't I get a name?" James stammered, watching his best friend with wide eyes.

"... Pierce." The man muttered before pulling him painfully towards the heavy door, to go meet the captain who kidnapped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a rough version of the first chapter which I cannot find the final version to. This wasn't originally how I wanted to start off, but I was reading over the notes I had posted on it last time, and apparently the few chapters preceding it had been lost. Eh, it's as good a place to start as any, actually, so it's cool. I'll be posting the next chapter, which will definitely be longer, soon.


End file.
